


Phasma's Rey

by Whitbeast



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitbeast/pseuds/Whitbeast
Summary: Rey falls into the hands of the First Order. More specifically, the hands of Captain Phasma.





	Phasma's Rey

Rey woke naked on top of a cool bed without even a blanket to warm her, immediately she raised one hand to cover her pert, naked breasts and lowered the other. She didn't know where she was or how she had gotten here though if she was to guess she would wager that she was in some sort of medical area.

The young woman left her bed, though calling it a bed was generous as it was more like a metal table, and surveyed the room around her. It was very bear with three white walls, one of which was covered with white cupboards and a white armless chair. There was a fourth wall, it was one large unbroken mirror which reflected her image back at her.

Seeing that she was alone, she returned her hands to her sides and examined herself in the mirror. She was cleaner than she had ever remembered being and her hair was wet, though most of the hair on her body had been removed.

She walked to the wall opposite her and tried to open some of the cupboards but all of the ones that she had tried were locked. She went to try the next cupboard along but stopped when she heard a whooshing sound behind her.

Rey turned and saw a part of one of the doors missing and a storm trooper standing in the doorway. She began to blush as her hands moved to cover her private parts in an attempt to protect her modesty as the storm trooper stepped into the room.

Rey was confused, she had heard about the storm troopers of the First Order from spacers who visited Jakku. They had told her that all storm troopers wore white armour, but this one wore a very shiny silver one.

"Put your hands by your sides" the masked soldier ordered her in a surprising feminine voice. Rey obeyed immediately. She didn't want to, but her terror and the forcefulness of the order compelled her to.

There was a brief moment of silence as the two occupants of the room scrutinised each other. Ray felt the storm trooper's eyes pass over her and her blush grew worse as she squeezed her thin legs together in a vain attempt to block the woman's view of her most intimate area.

"You were captured in the possession of a droid wanted by the First Order. Our intelligence has knows that you were aware of our interest in this droid and attempted to conceal it anyway." The woman said and paused for a second.

Rey was terrified, the events of the previous day were coming back to her as the storm trooper spoke.

"The usual penalty for such an offence is death" The storm trooper continued.

She was shaking now.

"But there is another route that we may take"

"Anything" Ray said quietly, relieved that she might actually survive.

The storm trooper stepped foreword so that she was almost in contact with Rey and reached around the younger woman's waist with one hand until it came into contact with her smooth bottom. "You're mine from now on" she said.

Ray, still terrified, nodded vigorously as the storm trooper took her by the hand and led her to the chair on the other side of the room.

"You are to address me as Captain Phasma" she stated in her authoritative tone of voice as she sat down. "We will begin with a lesson about the consequences of trying to escape or displeasing me in any other way" she said before pulling her naked prisoner over her knee.

The younger woman hissed as her belly and the tops of her legs came into contact with the cold metal of her captor's armour. Phasma rested one of her hands against her backside and began to lecture her once again. She hardly listened though because, despite her terror, she enjoyed the feeling of the leathery underside of Phasma's glove against her arse too much to really pay attention.

Phasma lifted her hand and smiled under her mask when she heard her prisoner moan a little in protest. She raised it higher and her smile grew as she watched her victim's rear end clenched in anticipation of the first swat.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

Phasma's hand rose and fell with astonishing speed and power, a loud smack reverberating around the room every time it impacted against the younger woman's naked behind.

"Fuck!" Rey shouted as the pain in her bottom grew more and more difficult to bare, but the swats continued at a steady pace despite her shouts.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

"Ouchhhh!" Rey cried as the blows continued to land. She raised one of her hands in an attempt to block some of the swats but her captor used her free hand to grab her arm and hold it impotently against her back.

Rey began to cry. The pain was becoming too much. She writhed on her captor's knee, her naked body sliding against the older woman's armour easily, but it was ineffectual. Phasma's blows landed no matter what she did always at the same tempo and always on the alternate cheek to the previous one.

"Fuuuuuukkk!" The woman shouted again, her bottom was burning all over and the pain was so bad that she barely noticed the tears welling in her eyes and falling down her face. 

Suddenly, the spanking stopped and silence filled the room only broken by the sobbing woman.

"Good girl" Captain Phasma said soothingly as she released Ray's hand before removing her glove and rubbed the younger woman's bright red rear end. In Phasma's opinion the woman stretched over her knee appeared to be nothing more than a little girl, sobbing from a little spanking.

Eventually, the younger woman calmed down and her sobs became a sniffle and she was allowed to stand up off of her captor's lap.

"Go and stand against the wall with your arse to me while I get some stuff" she ordered as she stood and walked over to the cupboards.

She hadn't though far enough ahead to bring her prisoner some clothes, but this was a med bay so they should have something so she searched through the cupboards until she found some backless hospital robes.

She turned around to give them to the younger woman and stopped for a second to admire the sight of Rey's red bottom standing out so vividly against the pure white wall.

Eventually the two woman left the room with Rey in the backless gown. Needless to say it was a very embarrassing walk for one of the pair.

 

 


End file.
